This invention generally relates to improvements in shovels and more particularly to shovels with adjustable handles.
The common snow shovel has been in use for many years, but has deficiencies in that it requires strenuous lifting, is not effective for slide transfer of snow loads and is not effective for removable of other debris, such as mud or liquids, leaves, surface dirt, sand or light aggregate.